the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
A change of schedule
Well, I think that my head cold or whatever that was is finally starting to subside. Thank god. Seriously, every day for the past three days I've been waking up feeling like I haven't slept at all. But, we're back to my old habit of not doing the review that I said was going to be the next review. I'm going to make the Teamo Supremo ''review next because, with everything going on, I need to do an easier review to more or less play catch up. I may have said this before, but the last time that I did an "easy" Animated Atrocity review was ''Paddy the Pelican, which was back on my birthday. And Legends of Chamberlain Heights is... not an easy review. It's painful and annoying and stupid, and I have to wonder this whole time... is doing an atrocity review of Legends of Chamberlain Heights considered "advertiser friendly?" considering that they have been advertising on YouTube. It's actually a genuine concern, and if that's the case, it could set a pretty bad precedent. Even beyond that though, it's like Dorbees in where you just have to wonder "where do I begin?" It's the kind of review where I have to spend three pages of script talking about the show's most distracting problems before I can even get to the episode. On the other hand, the Teamo Supreme episode is 11 minutes, compared to 22, and it should be relatively easy to talk about. I can get that review out in the next couple of days and that can get me back on a relatively normal schedule. After that, I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to be doing. It's for this exact reason of impromptu schedule changes that I don't like to pigeonhole myself. In other news, The Nutshack is apparently a meme now. Why is that thing a meme now of all times? It came out in 2007, almost ten years ago. ------ Although.... I don't seem to have anything very Halloweenish planned on my list. The closest are Gregory Horror Show: Last Train, and The Day the Ed Stood Still, both things that I've talked about in a previous Halloween review. I already did the "this thing is so horrible, it can only be done on Halloween" last year with the Drawn Together Movie, ''and I don't want to do that again. Is there anything... I dunno, horrific that I've yet to cover? ------- So, I hear that there's currently a shake up with a lot of cartoons right now. ''Adventure Time, Regular Show, and Gumball will all be ending relatively soon. I'm of two minds on this. Each of those shows have had really good runs, and some of them are really starting to show their age. So, it's good for them to end before they go off of the rails. On the other hand, I've been worried about Cartoon Network as of late. I mean, the Teen Titans Go station. You may have noticed that those three shows that I've mentioned came from Cartoon Network. Making shows just to sell toys, ala Powerpuff 2016 and airing their money-making show endlessly while neglecting everything the opportunity for other shows. Guess what we get in 2017? Another Ben 10 ''spin-off. Does this remind you of anything? I don't want to say that Cartoon Network is as bad as Nick was a couple of years back, but I think that Nickelodeon is doing better than Cartoon Network at the moment, at least in the animation department. I don't know anything about Nickelodeon's live action shows. Although, right now you can't do much better than Amazon prime's show ''Just Add Magic - seriously, if you have an amazon prime account, that show is definitely worth watching. Not only is Nickelodeon getting better shows, like Harvey Beaks and The Loud House, but it's managed to improve SpongeBob, which is something that I never thought that I'd see ever again. Even their failures are getting better. While I don't like Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket, I do respect it. We didn't have another show like it. It had more reason to exist than say Fanboy and Chum Chum or Pickle & Peanut or "two assholes act like idiots show #1,578". I'm not going to do a Cartoon Network month, the way that I did a Nickelodeon month because... honestly they don't have much programming in general that's not more than a few years old that's not a spin-off. The only "big" show they've had this year was The Powerpuff Girls, which (even ignoring the quality) is a spin-off. Nickelodeon's big show this year was The Loud House, a show unlike anything else airing right now. Disney's big show right now is Milo Murphy's Law which, while using the team from a previous show, is unlike anything else airing right now. Come on Cartoon Network, you gotta step up your game. You're the guys who started this 2010's renaissance. You can't lose this momentum. ------ I'm also trying to buckle down and finish that book once and for all. The deadline that I set for myself is November 1st. It's not going to be available for sale or anything on that day. I want it to be ready for a professional editor on that day. And from there, things should be relatively easy. This draft too as largely been easy. It's mostly rephrasing things. It does get difficulty though when I need to go "off script" of a previous draft. And I've come to... what I believe is the final snag of the book. That snag? I'm trying to remake the school, like I remade the house, and I'm trying to figure out a general theme of it and to distance it from our reality, as I did with the house (being based on a carnival fun-house) or the town hall (being based on a giant tree). I think I'm going with a castle or fortress theme, but... I need to see how well it works. It feels like this deadline is going to be a close call. Also, making a song playlist for each of the characters and the novel in general (where you find a bunch of songs that relate to the characters or the plot) is kind of fun. ------- Thank you for your patience, ''Teamo Supremo ''review shall be soon. Category:Miscellaneous